To Rise and Fall
by Blaze-Cloud
Summary: What if the first one to beat Giygas wasn't Ninten? What if the first to face Giygas was...a dragon? This is the story of Noen, a young dragon who is shunned for his odd looks and ideas and lives in his brother's shadow. Can he rise above everyone's expectations and become the hero he was meant to be? First in the Saga of the Dragons series.
1. Prologue: The Chosen Are Born

Me: Hey, all. I'm starting a brand new series, as you can see, this time on EarthBound/Mother. This is the first of a series called Saga of the Dragons. So, I hope you enjoy To Rise and Fall.

WARNING: This is a sort of prequel to the series. As such, most of the characters in this are original. None of the Mother, EarthBound or Mother 3 characters will appear (with one exception) and if so, will only be mentioned.

DISCLAIMER: I don't think Shigasato Itoi (if I spelled that correctly...) would pretend to be an American teen and write fanfiction, don't ya think? I DON'T OWN EARTHBOUND/MOTHER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS, WHY DON'T YA!

* * *

To Rise and Fall

Prologue: The Birth of the Chosen

* * *

"Siha...they're beautiful..." A navy-blue male dragon murmured. He nuzzled his mate, Siha, a pretty lavender dragon with darker violet legs and tail. She stared at her newborn dragons with endless love and affection.

"Of course," Siha replied. "They _are_ your sons, Rehcra."

"Um..." A younger dragon, an emerald green male, whispered uncomfortably. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we really should test their PSI levels."

"Oh, of course, Raeps." Rehcra muttered. He apologized to Siha before gently gripping his two sons in his jaws and carrying them over to the center of the cave. Raeps stood before the two drakelings and lowered his head, so that it barely touched the newborns. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Within moments, he opened his now wide eyes and straightened his neck, his whole body rigid.

"Is there something wrong, Raeps?" Siha asked with worry.

"No...it's impossible..." The green dragon muttered.

"What is it?" Rehcra asked.

"Rehcra and Siha..." Raeps murmured. He then raised his voice to announce, " I am proud to announce that your two sons have level ten PSI, the highest level there is!"

"Level _ten_?" Rehcra replied, shock written all over his face.

"Wow, I know your level eight, Rehcra, but...for me, a level _four_, to bear level _tens_...is almost impossible." Siha stated.

"They must have a great destiny. Congratulations, Rehcra and Siha. You must be very proud," Raeps said. He then left the cave, saying, "I must report this to Vharsi. Good day, you two. Good luck to you _and_ your drakelings."

"Wow, how lucky are we?" Rehcra murmured softly. "Our drakelings are level ten in PSI...amazing. What are you going to name them?"

"Well, they're higher than level eight, so I have to give them special names, like yours," Siha explained. She concentrated on her two sons, trying to think of suitable special names for them. "How about...Noitome for the bigger one, and Noen for the other one."

Rehcra smiled. "I like that...Noitome and Noen."

Noitome whined softly. He was average-sized for a newborn drakeling, and completely natural blue. He had four crest-like spines down the back of his neck, which turned slightly upward at the ends. He slowly opened his eyes, which were a sparkling amber.

Noen on the other hand, was a bright, fiery red. His parents could see now that Noen wasn't actually smaller than Noitome. Instead, he was unnaturally thin, both his body and his legs. His face was unlike a normal dragon's as well, being a bit long, pointed and narrow instead of rounded out. He whimpered and opened his eyes, which were a shining light sea-green.

Rehcra instantly became worried once he realized how thin Noen was. He saw that Siha noticed as well. "Noen's kind of thin...do you think he's sick?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Siha replied. "But he and Noitome will bring much change to our strict culture, _that_ much I am sure of."

* * *

So, what do you think? It's different, isn't it? Well, I'd like to dedicate this entire story to a good friend of mine who said I should put it up here. You know who you are.

So anyways, I realize some of the names might be difficult to pronounce, so whenever I put up a new chapter, it'll have a pronouciation guide for any new characters introduced or mentioned.

Siha: See-ha

Rehcra: Reh-kra

Raeps: Ra-eps

Noitome: No-eh-tome

Noen: No-en

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Drako Games

Me: So, because I don't want to wait any longer, I'm going to upload a new chapter. This takes place a couple years after the prologue, and we begin to see the world through the eyes of our main protagonist!

Okay, to clear a few things up...

Dragon term - Human term

Drakeling - Baby

Drake - Child/Preteen

Drako - Teen

Dragon - Adult

DISCLAIMER: *points to Prev/Last button* READ IT THERE.

* * *

To Rise and Fall

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Drako Games

* * *

"Can't catch me Noen!" My brother, Noitome cried. _Who the heck do you think you're fooling?_ I thought.

My name is Noen, son of Siha and Rehcra, twin brother of Noitome. I'm a red dragon, (and proud of it!) with bright blue legs and tail, three red crest-spikes down the back of my neck tipped in gold, and a golden tail tip. I am currently twelve years old.

Noitome is like the complete opposite of me. He's blue with red legs and a red tail, though he has a golden tail tip too. He has four crest-spikes tipped in gold, but unlike mine, the ends of his spikes are bent slightly upwards. His eyes are a glowing amber, like fire. He certainly has a temper to match it. Then again, who am I to talk?

"'Tome, I wonder why you even _try_," I taunted. I launched myself forward, reaching Noitome in a few quick bounds. I tackled him and held my claws on his chest. Noitome grunted in defeat.

"Why, for the love of the spirits, are you so darn _fast_?" he growled. I laughed at his attempt to sound threatening.

"Are you sure I'm that fast, or are you just really slow?" I teased.

"I'm gonna stuff that comment down your throat!"

"So, my sons spend all of their time frolicking and bickering when I leave for the village?" 'Tome and I froze in shock and turned to face our father, Rehcra.

"Father, we-" But Rehcra just cut off Noitome.

"It's okay to fool around like that, you know. You're still just mere Drakes." I sighed in relief. "Plus, it helps to develop your skills. You'll need those for the Drako Games."

"Oh yeah, they're tomorrow, aren't they?" Noitome asked.

"Yes," Father replied. "If you want, I'll tell you a bit about them."

"Oh, yes please!" I pleaded.

"_Please_, Father?" 'Tome begged.

Rehcra chuckled in amusement. "Alright, I'll spill." I sat down in front of Father, and 'Tome took a seat beside me. "Now, you already know the Drako Games are designed to perfect your skills while your young, and to improve your teamwork. Only those 12-15 can participate. There are five teams - A, B, C, D, and E. The names change each session, but they always start with these letters. These five teams are divided into two divisions, male and female-"

"Sorry for interrupting Father," I said. "But I don't get it."

"It's alright," He reassured. "Maybe...okay, let's just say your on the D team. There's a male D team and a female D team. They earn points, but their points are added up, so the male and female D teams will have the same score. If they win, they share the prize. You'll understand tomorrow."

"How do you get points?" Noitome asked.

"You play games against other teams. You'll be playing against the other male teams, while the female division with go against other female teams."

"Boys!" My mother, Siha, approached slowly. "Come on, now. Time to go home. You might as well come along, since you're finished for the day," She said, the last sentence aimed at Father.

* * *

"Mother!" I called. I was curled up on my nest in our cave. It was in a forest, quite a ways ftown the main village. Noitome was lying down on his own nest a few inches away.

"Yes, Noen?" Siha inquired, lying down in front of us.

"Can you sing us the song again?" I asked. I know, 12 years old and having his mother sing him to sleep, bla bla bla. I don't give a scale.

"Please?!" Noitome begged.

Mother smiled. She loved singing the song just as much as we loved hearing it. It was unbelievably short, but was so full of emotion I teared slightly the first time I heard it. I closed my eyes and let her voice lull me to sleep.

_"Take a melody..._

_...simple as can be..._

_...give it some words, and..._

_...sweet harmony..._

_...Raise your voices..._

_...all day long now, love grows strong now..._

_...sing a melody of love..._

_...Ohh, love...!"_

I was out like a light.

* * *

"Harder, son! Hit me harder!" The dragon commanded. He was a yellow-orange, with eight crest spikes (four down the left side of the back of his head and four down the right). A young Drake - his son - clawed at his father's chest, drawing blood. The adult male retaliated by slamming his claws onto his son's head. The Drake crumpled onto the ground, barely conscious.

"...Sorry...Father..." The Drake coughed. He was yellow, with a black mane and tail tip. His silver eyes shone with pain.

"I don't want your _sorrys_! I want _results_!" He roared. "As son of the leader of this community, you're expected to be the fastest, the strongest, the smartest! You're expected to be the greatest, a _legend_ in the eyes of your peers, but how can you even be considered _good_ if you _can't_ hit me _hard_ enough!"

The boy managed to get onto his feet. He took a deep breath, and lunged forward in a fit of rage, ripping out a few of his father's scales of off his chest, and tearing the delicate skin beneath. Crimson blood spurted from the wound, covering the boy's paw.

The corners of the adult's mouth twitched upward slightly. "Better. Now, get some sleep. You'd better be ready to amaze your peers tomorrow."

* * *

I woke around noon, and jumped out of my nest, too excited this morning to feel groggy. "HOLYSPIRITSWE'REGOINGTOTHEDRAKOGAMESOMS-"

"Will you shut up!" Noitome spat quietly. "Some of us are trying to sneak in a few more minutes!"

"Too late for that now, son!" Father laughed.

Noitome turned to glare hatefully at me, his eyes burning my very soul. "I'm going to _kill_ you..." I bolted out of the cave before he could even get up.

"BYE MOTHER! BYE FATHER! GOTTA GO BEFORE 'TOME KILLS ME!" I shouted.

"Have fun!" Mother shouted back.

'Tome and I ran along the main path cutting through the woods. Our father takes this path to the village almost everyday, so we knew where it began and where it led. I was overjoyed at feeling the exhilaration of running. I've always loved running, because if you go fast enough, you feel the wind against. I imagine this is what it feels like to fly. My ultimate dream: to fly. I pity you humans for not ever being able to experience it legit.

I stopped in front of a sign. _Welcome to FireBreath Village,_ it said. One of the things our parents had taught Noitome and I to do was read. Noitome came to a stop beside me.

"Looks like we're here," he said.

It was unlike anything my twin and I had ever seen before. Dragons were everywhere, hustling throughout the marketplace.

"'Ey, you Drakes come to join the Drako Games?" A red-violet Drako asked.

"Yessir," I replied.

"Aw, no need for formalities," the Drako insisted. "Name's Tirien. I'm here to take names."

"Nice to meet you, Tirien," I greeted. "My name's Noen, and this is Noitome. We're both 12."

"Both of you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah..." I shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"

"Noen, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, nothing much, it's just you're the tallest and thinest 12 year old I've ever seen..." I shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't anything of importance. "Doesn't matter anyways," Tirien continued. "Just keep to the right and turn left at the Tavern. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, Tirien," 'Tome said.

"No prob," he replied, though he did seem slightly surprised to hear 'Tome speak.

Following Tirien's instructions, it took at at least a minute or so to find the building. It had two floors, a giant field just outside, and a sign beside the field labeled: Nohtyp Club, home of the annual Drako Games. I began to quiver with excitement as we entered. Inside there was a lobby with a front counter, and we could see a large, red room ahead and a lounge to the left, with stairs beside the red room leading to the second floor and a hallway to the right.

"You two new?" A white female dragon stood behind the front counter.

"Yeah," Noitome replied. I decided to give him a chance to do the talking this time.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Noitome and Noen."

"Ah, you two were accepted by Tirien," She stated. "Lunch is just about over, so you can head over to the Team Gathering Room, the red one. Go to the nearest counselor and tell them you were put on Team Eagle."

As we walked down to the room, I asked, "Team Eagle? Father didn't mention that."

"That's because he said the names change every session, but they all start with A, B, C, D and E."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing there's a theme."

"That makes sense," I agreed. We stopped talking to gape at the room. It was _enormous_, bigger than I'd ever expected. It was split in half, with one side red and the other blue. The red side had the boy teams, each one against the wall in different areas. The blue side had the girl teams, which was identical in setup to the boys side.

We went for the nearest boy group and asked what looked like their counselor where Team Eagle was.

"Across from us, the male team closest to the middle," He answered. Noitome took off immediately. I nodded my thanks and ran after him, catching up and even passing him by the time we reached our team's counselor. Speaking of which, our counselor just so happened to be a red-violet Drako with bright green eyes.

"Tirien?" Noitome asked. "You're Team Eagle's counselor?"

"Sure am!" He replied cheerfully. He turned to his team and called for their attention. "I'd like to introduce our newest teammates: Noen and Noitome!" He said. I shifted slightly when he called my name, just so my new teammates can see who's who. All of them said hi, some more enthusiastically than others, but what really caught my attention was a single Drake in the back my age who didn't say anything. He was pure white, with a black tail tip, with zebra-stripe designs on his three crest spikes, the ends of his hind legs, and the end of his tail. His mauve purple eyes stared at me with curiousity.

I decided to take a seat next to him.

"Hi," I started. "Why are you sitting in the back?"

"'Cause I'm the kind that sits in the back and doesn't talk to anyone," he replied.

"So...what's your name?"

"Ehtycs," The white Drake turned to look me in the eye. "You look...odd."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I cried.

"Just that. Your muzzle's long, pointed and narrow, white everyone else's is shorter and more rounded." I looked around. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. "You're also unnaturally thin, both your body and your legs, but your a bit taller than any other 12 year old Drake. You're different...it's cool." He remarked.

"Thanks, I guess..." I muttered uncertainly. Everything that Ehtycs had said was correct. I was taller and thinner than Ehtycs and Noitome, and my muzzle was the longest, narrowest, and was more pointed than any other dragon I've ever seen.

"S'ok, I bet your light and quick on your feet. That's a valuable adventage, one you should feel proud of having."

"Thanks," I replied, really meaning it this time.

"Your name's Noen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Those are special names. You must be a high level PSI user."

"Yeah. Noitome and I are both level ten." Ehtycs gaped at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no...It's just...you're the first twins to both be level tens!"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. He couldn't be serious!

"'Fraid not. My dad studies PSI. If this had happened before, he would've mentioned it!"

"Wow...who would've thought? 'Tome and I, only twins to both be level tens!"

"'Tome?"

I smirked. "Noitome's little nickname I gave him. He hates it."

Ehtycs returned my smirk. "You're cool, you know that?"

"I would hope so!" I replied, earning chuckled from the both of us. This was gonna be a long-lasting friendship, I was sure of it.

"Ugh, another newbie?" A nasally voice grumbled. "Don't we have enough of them already?" I turned to glare at a yellow Drake with a black mane and tail tip. If I wasn't so miffed, I would've been curious. I'd never seen a maned dragon in reality. But that's beside the point. The Drake's silver eyes shone with scorn and mockery. "Wow, what kind of dragon are you?" He taunted. "A fox-drake?"

"No, the kind that's telling you to shut up," I replied. The black-maned Drake blinked in shock. "What's you're problem? Never been told to shut your trap? Get used to it, it's called reality!" I snapped. "Now, get back to your team and leave me the heck alone!" The black-maned Drake recovered from his shock and turned away with an indignant _huff_, head raised high and chest puffed out.

"That was _sick_!" Ehtycs cried. "You just back-talked H'Taed!"

"H'Taed?" I inquired. "Who's he?"

Ehtycs stared at me for a few moments. "...Where do you live?"

"At the edge of the forest, why?"

"No wonder. Everyone here in EmberBreath knows H'Taed. He's Dragon Leader Vharsi's only son."

"Okay, Vharsi I know," I stated. "And I knew he had a son, just didn't know what he looked like or what his name was."

"Well, now you know," Ehtycs said simply. "You regret back-talking him?"

"No," I retorted. "Just because he's the Dragon Leader's son and Heir, doesn't give him Jerkface rights!" I muttered.

"...You really are quite remarkable, Noen."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Boys!" A loud voice boomed. My attention snapped from Ehtycs to the large silver dragon adressing the boy teams on our side of the Team Gathering Room. "First game, Team Eagle versus Team Blue Jay, outside."

"We're so dead..." Ehtycs muttered beside me.

"How come?" I whispered.

"H'Taed's on Team Blue Jay. He's the strongest, smartest and fastest. That's why Blue Jay's at the top."

"Well, we'll just have to end that streak now, don't we?" I smirked. Kicking that jerk's tail is going to be so much fun...

Our team dejectedly left the Team Gathering Room (which I am now calling the TGR) behind the cheering Blue Jay team and went outside to the field in front of the building. The sun instantly beat down on me, and I grunted in annoyance.

"Ugh, for the love of the spirits, why can't we have at _least_ a breeze?" An orange dragon with mango-colored wings and Medium Blue eyes complained. His name's Duskray.

"Maybe we should ask the spirits?" Noitome suggested.

"_Really_, Noitome? That won't work!"

"I dunno, I kind of like that idea," Ehtrycs said.

"Ha! Of course you would!" Duskray muttered.

Ehtrycs simply ignored him and looked up at the sky, away from the bright sun. "Excuse me spirits? Could we possibly have a small breeze, please?"

"That isn't gonna work," Duskray warned.

Right before a cool breeze passed over.

"...I love you, Zebra-stripes." Needless to say, Ehtrycs scooched away immediately.

"Why don't you practice a bit?" One of the Blue Jays, a Havelock Blue dragon with Mariner Blue crest spikes and wings and Bay Leaf Green eyes said. He smirked and jeered, "You're gonna _need_ it."

I spat at him.

He was surprised to say the least.

"Okay!" Our attention turned to a Genoa-green female dragon with sparkling tawny eyes. "So today we're playing Capture the Flag!" A gigantic cheer went up throughout the crowd, even through Team Eagle. Popular game, I guess. This is my first time outside the forest, so I don't know how to play. "If you've never played, here are the rules." How convenient!

"There are two flags on each side of the field. The Blue Jay's flag and the Eagle's flag. What you want to do get get the other team's flag _before_ they get yours, without getting tagged. You may tag members of the other team if they are on your side, and vice versa. If you get tagged, you must go to the orange cones on the side. That's the jail. You can only go free if a member of your team comes and tags you, and then only the freed team members get a free pass back. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Seemed simple enough. "Oh, and _no flying_!" The older team members groaned.

The green dragon called us up to put these special kind of gloves and boots on us. They were made of a special mesh-covered cloth that went around and in between our claws. Mine happened to be Cyan. It felt odd, but strangly comfortable at the same time.

"Blue Jays on this side!" H'Taed called, running over to the left side of the field.

"Eagles to the right!" Tirien called. However, he did not join us on the field. Guess the counselors weren't allowed to play. Sucks for them. I stood a few feet away from a thick orange line, which I assumed separated the two sides.

"GO!" The female dragon cried. But no one really moved. The majority of both teams were around the line, glaring at each other, moving only a few inches right or left if at all. It continued for many anxious minutes. I understand now, it's a stand-off. They're looking for someone to make a move. Did it have to be me?

"Noitome!" I whispered. The medium blue dragon, only a few steps away, leaned closer.

"You got a plan?" He inquired quietly.

"Nope. You?"

"Working on it." He hesitated a few moments before answering, "Don't do anything yet. You're really fast, but you don't stand a chance against a whole team. This stand-off's _gotta_ end sooner or later, and then there will be openings. Don't take advantage of them immediately, and play defensively. The others say H'Taed's the fastest. Well, we're gonna see who's faster, and I bet it'll be you. When H'Taed comes in, if there are any Blue Jays in jail, I'll see if we can block him off and force him towards the flag. When he grabs it, I want you to come in and get him while he's running back. Once you've got him, continue and head for their flag. Do whatever fancy manuevers you can, and get their flag, and if you're sure you can, free any teammates if we have any in jail. Got it?"

"Let me see," I muttered. "Wait and play defensive until H'Taed gets involved, get him when he goes for our flag, than just continue for the other team's flag? And free our teammates if I can? Did I get that right?"

"Yup."

"It's risky."

"I know."

"This better work, 'Tome."

"Geez, a little faith wouldn't hurt."

I smirked. "Oh trust me, I'm putting a whole lot of faith in this plan."

"Plan?" Ehtycs whispered. "Can I help?"

"Sure, Ehtycs," I answered. Noitome then explained the entire plan.

"This could really work!" Ehtycs muttered in excitement.

"We've got company, to the right..." Noitome slightly inclined his head toward four Blue Jays gathering right in front of the fence, just inside our border. No one seemed to notice.

"Don't bother with them until they charge," Noitome commanded. I nodded. I only listen to Noitome without arguement when he makes sense, and this was one of those moments.

"Go!" One of the Blue Jays commanded. The group just inside the line rushed forward, separating when they reached the middle of our territory. 'Dragons are territorial creatures,' Father had told me. Well, I could feel those territorial instincts of mine go haywire. I jumped over Noitome, and half-trotted, half-ran for the group, literally tackling one of the Blue Jays and knocking him over. He grumbled as he pulled himself up and trudged over to the jail cone. My teammates had already taken care of the others.

"Man, you _are_ pretty fast..." Ehtycs muttered.

"_Please_, he was _barely_ trying. I should know," Noitome scoffed. I turned my attention over to the line, where a few Blue Jays were taunting us by stepping over the line and quickly retreating back, or even hopping over the line and back. It was so..._irritating_, to say the least. It took all I had just to tear my eyes away and look somewhere else. All of a sudden...

_**"FOBBIES!"** _Almost half of the entire Blue Jay team rushed forward at once.

"HOLY SPIRITS!" I shouted, rushing forward to meet the tide. I lashed out and pushed one, then quickly headbutted another, trying to take as much Blue Jays out as possible, even tackling a few. Then, as quickly as it had started, it was done, with every invading Blue Jay stuck in jail. I saw the Blue Jays taking out a few of our numbers as well, a good chunk of our team that had decided to try to take advantage of the invasion and all failed. The Blue Jays were almost finished. But the confidence shining in each and every one of their eyes told me they hadn't even brought out the big guns yet.

I whipped around to face the line once more, breathing heavily. "Was _that_ it?!" I taunted. "From what_ I've_ heard, I thought you had more tricks up your sleeve than _that_!" H'Taed, who stood at the line, growled as I smirked. In the corner of my eye I saw Noitome nod in approval. H'Taed was more likely to go for it sooner now, since his pride was wounded. The stand-off continued for about five agonizing minutes, until it finally happened.

H'Taed's tail twitched and he rushed forward with a slate blue Drako. They raced forward, managing to avoid every Eagle that lunged for them

"_Go, **go**, **GO**_!" Noitome cried. He and Ehtycs rush for the prisoners, blocking the two Blue Jays off. H'Taed simply veered left, going straight for the flag, leaving the Drako to be caught by Ehtycs and Noitome. The guards around the flag all failed to keep H'Taed from gripping the flag in his teeth, and making a mad dash for the Blue Jay's side. Feeling the adrenaline rush through my viens, I rushed into action, quickly sprinting after H'Taed and pushing him down on his side.

But I didn't stop. I continued for the borderline, and I began to skid as if trying to stop when one of the remaining Blue Jays blocked the line. At the last moment, I launched myself upward, clearing the Drako and sprinting for the flag. I panted heavily as the edges of my vision blurred, the flag being the only clear object. I was on the Blue Jays side, not daring to look behind me as I sprinted for all I was worth...

...And I'd _never_ felt more alive.

I snatched the woven blue flag in my jaws and sharply turned left, reaching the jail cone in a few quick bound, reminding me of yesterday, when chasing after 'Tome. Right now, that seemed like a week ago. Now, I felt as if I was running for my life, easily passing my freed teammates. One of the Blue Jays leapt to intercept me, but when I leapt I stopped briefly, crouching low to the ground and letting the Blue Jay soar over me, before lunging forward once more and crossing the line.

Cheers erupted from the Eagles as I put the blue flag right next to the red one.

"Victory to the Eagles!" Noitome cried.

I couldn't help but join in the cheering as Ehtycs and Noitome surrounded me, shouting our victory. Team Blue Jay was shocked, the look in their eyes told me they never expected to be beaten by Team Eagle. But they were, thanks to Noitome, Ehtycs and I.

H'Taed shot us all dirty looks, especially me. But do I give a scale?_ NOPE!_

"To the Team Room!" The green dragon shouted. Tirien joined in our loud cheering as we stormed our way to the TGR, shouting our victory all of the way.

I went home later that day, feeling the greatest I've ever felt in my life, for the things I'd gained that day.

I had a enthusiastic, fair, devoted team.

I had a chance to prove myself worthy to them on a daily basis.

And a friend to last a lifetime.

* * *

Yep, it's official: I love Noen to death. He's too cool for any of us.

OMG = Oh my spirits

Names:

Tirien: Teer-ee-en

Ehtycs: Eh-ticks

H'Taed: He-tay-ed

Duskray: Dusk-ray

I think that's it.

Note: I do not claim ownership of the Drako Games. They were inspired not by the Olympic Games, but the Summer Program at my local Boys and Girls Club.

Another thing: If you want to know where I found the unusual color names, I found it here:

_www. colblindor.c_

_om_

_/color- name- hue/_

Ya know, without the spaces


	3. Chapter 2: Accuse to Forgive

Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry I've kept you waiting!

So, let's get into it, shall we?

**NOTE**: Okay, to understand a part of this chapter, you have to think of dragon claws like human hands. They have claws in place of your fingers, with the thumb claw in the back, like bird talons. There is a soft palm like ours in between the finger and thumb claws. And the thumb claw is somewhat opposable, just not as much as ours. It's the same with their hindclaws.

DISCLAIMER: Do I _look_ like I own the MOTHER/EarthBound series? I do? Well, _someone_ needs glasses!

Dedicated to a friend I know, who thought my drawing of Noen was some kind of Phoenix/cat hybrid. I'm _so_ showing her this.

* * *

To Rise and Fall

Chapter 2: Accuse to Forgive

* * *

I still remember that day, two years ago.

I opened my light sea-green eyes (well, technically they're Medium Spring Green, but I like the name sea-green better) and took in the cave where I lived. A lot has changed in the past two years. Now Noitome and I are fourteen, and are close bond has gone downhill.

"Nice to see you're up," Noitome greeted. His voice was cheery enough, but he couldn't fool me. I could hear a hint of an icy tone beneath the cheeriness, and his amber eyes also had that cold hint. Another change: our faces. We now had mask-like markings around our faces. Noitome's was a darker blue than his face, more like a New Midnight Blue, and it was spiked. Mine was rounded, but was a Free Speech Red, darker than my own face.

Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said our bond has gone downhill. No, scratch that - it was thrown off of a cliff.

"Nice to see you care," I retorted, careful to keep my tone even.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you certainly haven't been acting like you care about me," I muttered, my sea-green eyes staring right into Noitome's irritated amber ones.

"I'm not the one who bosses others around on who they should be friends with!"

"I'm not bossing you around!"

"Then stay out of my business! If I want to be friends with H'Taed, then let me be friends with H'Taed!" He growled. We glared at each other in silence.

That's why we practically hate each other. The day we first went to the Drako Games, he ended up friends with the more popular guys on our team, and of course, they were friends of H'Taed. The guys introduced 'Tome to H'Tead, and you can guess where things went from there. As for me, I'd rather not associate myself with H'Taed. The guy rubs my scales the wrong way. He acts so superior, like he's king of the world, and he's so conceited. I mean, I know what it is to be arrogant (I'm quite arrogant myself) but this guy takes it to a whole 'nother level. I'm arrogant because I believe in my abilities and I'm the kind of dragon who's more than willing to prove himself, especially if my pride is wounded. That can happen quite often, considering my appearance - tall and thin as heck, with no rippling muscles or long, sharp fangs or anything like that. I'm fine with that though. What I lack in strength and long fangs are easily compensated by agility, speed, and the thin sharpness of my claws. But this guy is arrogant about himself. He deems his team the best because he's in it, for the spirits' sake! I just think every team I join is awesome, like what most others think. Plus, you can't declare one team the best, because you've only experienced one of seven.

My point is: I don't agree Noitome should be hanging with H'Taed. And Noitome will defend his beliefs with all of his power (It's a family trait). This has been tearing us apart, which is sad, honestly. 'Tome was never good at hiding his emotions, so I can see how he feels every time we have an argument. Every insult he throws at me, he feels double the hurt. I feel the same way. We know we shouldn't be fighting like this, but we just can't seem to stop until the other sees it the way we want to see it. Every insulting remark we make hurts us twice as much as it hurts the other, and that doesn't count the guilt we feel for even arguing in the first place.

"I...I'm going now," I muttered awkwardly. "I'm going to go hang out with Ehtycs and K'Nip today. Bye." I jumped up and rushed out of the cave before I could hear Noitome's reply. I had no idea what he would say next, and I'd rather not argue with him anymore today.

I ran down the main path and found Ehtycs and K'Nip seated on the edge of the forest. K'Nip? Oh yeah, I forgot! Noitome has made a few friends over the course of two years, well, so have I! K'Nip is a Torch Red female, with Brink Pink ear-tips and muzzle. Like Ehytcs and I, she's a high level PSI user, hence the special name.

Over time, we became a little group or trio of sorts. I was the quick, cocky, hotheaded one, K'Nip was the independent, extremely violent and quick-tempered one, and Ehtycs was the smart, somewhat shy one.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "We're not meeting in EmberBreath?"

"Well, I dunno 'bout you, but I'm not in the mood to deal with the teasing and dirty looks today," K'Nip replied. Yeah, I've become somewhat famous in EmberBreath. Not the good famous, mind you. I already told you, I look too strange. And K'Nip and Ehtycs are famous for associating themselves with me. I've apologized on multiple occasions, but they always shrug it off. I've learned that they honestly don't care what the others think, and that they should mind their own business. This always makes me feel worse, because my thoughts always travel to Noitome and I.

"You got a point..." I answered.

"Yeah, and we always come back here anyways," Ehytcs added, standing up. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

I smirked and crouched down. "I suggest we go like secret agents in the trees or something."

"Sounds like fun!" Ehtycs agreed. "No one'll find us up there!"

"I'll beat you up _this_ time, Noen!" K'Nip challenged.

Which, of course, she lost.

"Ha! I win again!" I crowed.

"Rub it in my face, why don't ya? Why don't you come over here so I can show you who's the _real_ winner!" Oh spirits, I ticked her off. She shares one special trait with Noitome: a severe temper. I think it's about time I run for my life.

The moment K'Nip lunged was the moment I took off. I bounded from branch to branch as fast as I could. I tried my best to look back, but containing curiosity is not one of my strong points. I cast a single glance behind me, and I instantly sped up. I'd seen flashes of Torch Red not so far behind me.

Of course, I shouldn't have been looking back. I was so busy panicking at the thought of K'Nip beating me to a pulp that I didn't see that there was a gap in the trees ahead of me. With a cry of shock, I fell through the gap and onto the ground. Above me, K'Nip and Ehtycs laughed. I glared resentfully at them, but in a few moments, my laughter joined theirs. How stupid _was_ I? Who the heck looks back when they're running for their life?

"What a Drake!" It was one of H'Taed's friends, the slate-blue (though I think it's really Cornflower Blue) dragon that had tried to help him in our game of Capture the Flag two years ago. Since then, I've learned his name was Zetan. "Laughing at your _failure_? How Drakish could you get?"

"Well, I don't think anyone invited you into our business, so shut up and leave," I retorted.

Zetan laughed again. "Why would I? Seeing three Drakos act like Drakes is simply too entertaining to pass up! It's incredibly _foolish_, _that's_ what it is!"

Anger boiled up inside of me. Who does he think he _is_, just _waltzing on in_ and calling _me_ Drakish! And going out of his way to bother me _isn't_? _Yeah_, 'cause that makes _perfect_ sense!

"Well, at least I can do things for myself! You always hug H'Taed's tail all the time! 'Oh, H'Taed! I can't do anything on my own, could you help me?'" I imitated in a high, squeaky voice. "'H'Taed! You're the coolest, so if I stay around you, maybe I might be cool too, even though I just hide behind your back!' 'H'Taed! You're obviously a holy spirit! I will worship and grovel and blindly follow you for eternity!'" I spat on the ground. "That is a _sad_, sad existence."

Indignant shock twisted Zetan's face, and utter sasitfaction filled me. I turned and walked away briskly, believing I'd gotten my point across. Well, I did. But _someone_ decided to be all angry about it. And of course, Zetan just _had_ to pick the violent response.

I sucked in my breath sharply as I felt searing pain slice through my upper back, between my shoulders. I saw blood splatter the ground around me, and thin trails of crimson slide down my back, behind my shoulders, and drip down into small red puddles.

I was pushed down onto the ground, and Zetan pushed the palm between his finger and thumb claws down on the side of my head, pressing my face into the dirt.

"Let's get something straight, _bag of bones_," Zetan hissed. "Someone as low as you _will not_ insult me like that _again_, got that?" He pressed my face further into the dirt, waiting for my answer. His claws pricked the side of my head, and I could feel the warm, sticky blood trickling down onto the dirt. This has _gotta_ be illegal!

I looked up the Ehytcs and K'Nip, who were frozen in shock. _Go!_ I ordered silently! Hoping they would get the message. Go get help! I'll be fine for a while! Ehtycs, who had known me longer than K'Nip, picked up on my message first and nodded slightly before nudging K'Nip and leading her away through the treetops.

Good, they weren't going to be around to see me beat the ever-loving crud out of Zetan.

"'You're truly inferior if you believe yourself superior'," I growled at Zetan, quoting my father Rehcra. I violently turned just enough to reach up with a foreleg and swipe at his chest, leaving three clean red slashes across Zetan's paler Pattens Blue chest.

Zetan backed away, gawking at the wound I'd inflicted on him. I quickly stood and crouched. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he'd attack again, so I'd have to keep up my guard. Sure enough, Zetan suppressed his shock and lunged forward again.

I dodged a powerful strike aimed for my head and leapt over Zetan's back. The bigger Cornflower Blue dragon, who had tried to anticipate my next move, was left in disarray as he tried to turn around and strike. All he did was give me an opening. I clawed his shoulder, effectively ripping out one or two scales. He thumped his palm over my head, and my vision swam and blurred briefly from the impact before clearing up again. I looked up as he raised his claws to do it again, and as he quickly lowered his palm, I gripped his foreleg in my teeth and used his momentum to fling him over me, onto the ground. He quickly got up and slashed my side in retaliation. I hissed in pain and whipped around to face him. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock.

"There are _two _of you now?" He cried, his Indigo eyes darting between me and something to my left. What was he talking about? Did he finally snap or something? But when I looked to my left, I saw an exact copy of myself! Well, I hope he distracts Zetan so I could get a good shot of him...

To my surprise, my copy lunged forward, face twisted in an ugly grimace. Zetan ducked and dodged all of my copy's furious swipes while I came up from behind and scored my claws against the back of his head, like he'd done to me. As soon as my claws made contact with Zetan, my copy faded away. Enraged at the trick, Zetan swiped at my chest.

Before I could recover, Zetan jumped over me and slammed both of his palms into my back. With a silent cry of pain, I was sprawled on the ground like a leaf. Zetan growled in utter hatred as he pinned me.

"ZETAN! GET THE HECK OFF OF MY BROTHER!" A blue dragon roared furiously, lunging forward and ripping into Zetan's back with his powerful jaws. Ehtycs and K'Nip rushed back into the small clearing. Relief washed over me as Zetan was pulled off my back. K'Nip and Ehtycs had brought _Noitome_, who was one of the three best dragons to choose for this kind of situation, right beside my father Rechra, and my mother Siha.

I stood and swiped at Zetan, trying to help my brother in any way I could without getting in his way. His face was twisted with uncontrollable rage, and he was putting all of his strength into every bite and swipe. I don't want to be caught in the middle of that.

Finally, Noitome roughly clamped his jaws onto the back of Zetan's neck, and I saw my opening. As Zetan struggled to pull himself out of 'Tome's grip, I jumped in and slashed at his face, leaving three clean scratches across Zetan's face, one narrowly missing his eyes. He screamed in agony and pulled himself free of Noitome, running away with his tail slightly tucked under his legs.

'Tome and I sat down, panting and bleeding, not saying a word for a few agonizing moments. Finally, I spoke.

"'Tome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. You were right, I _was_ bossing you around and trying to choose your friends for you."

"Why are you apologizing?" Noitome asked. "If anything, _I_ should be the one saying sorry. I should've _at least_ taken your argument under consideration. If I did, maybe I wouldn't have fallen for H'Taed's tricks, and this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't care if it's your fault or not, I still forgive you." I replied stubbornly.

"About time you two made up," Ehtycs interrupted.

"Yeah, how long have you two been going at it?" K'Nip inquired.

'Tome and I exchanged a sheepish look, and in unison, responded, "I have no idea."

"It was _that_ bad?" K'Nip asked with a sigh. Ehtycs, 'Tome and I nodded at once.

A picture of my copy flashed in my head. "Hey guys? Do you know anything about clones or copies?"

Ehtycs' eyes sparkled with interest. "Yes, I do. There should be no clones in existence. No one knows how to create them. Why?"

"Because someone who looked exactly like me suddenly appeared, distracted Zetan for a few moments, and disappeared when I got Zetan."

Ehtycs' eyes widened and the interest deepened. "Appeared and disappeared? Did this copy of yours actually hit Zetan?"

"No."

"Did it obey a mental command you sent it? Like, did you want it to do something and it did it without you saying anything?"

"Uhm...yeah."

"Aha! I got it!" Ehtycs cried.

"What is it?" Noitome asked eagerly.

"Well, you know how every dragon is born with PSI and we learn it around this age?"

"Yeah, and?" K'Nip hinted at him to continue.

"Well, before PSI, dragons had Powers. Each dragon is born with a certain Power and their Elemental Power, but nowadays most don't know about Powers, so many never learn how to use them. The Elemental Power could only be used when it's needed most, but the other power you had access to at all times. You could use it anytime, anywhere. There were all kinds of powers, but there were three no one has ever had: Thought, Emotion, and Dreams.

My father Korin studied this a few years ago. He said if one was to have the power of Thought, they could communicate telepathically with anything capable of reasonable thought. They could also sense someone's intentions or even alter someone's thought, like manipulation. If one was to have the power of Emotion, they could sense anyone's emotions. Of course, they would also be very emotional, a bit more than most. They could even slightly alter others' emotions. If one was to have the power of Dreams, they could create illusions and even make a few reality, if they really wanted it. Their power was tied to their own dreams and ambitions, and they too would be ambitious dreamers. They could sense others' dreams and ambitions if they wished. I believe _you_, Noen, have the power of Dreams."

_"WHAT!"_ K'Nip, Noitome, and I cried out in unison. _Me_, a dragon who doesn't even look like one, gifted with a power that has never been given before?

"...It makes sense, actually," Noitome realized. "You aren't exactly down-to-earth, and you're quite the dreamer. This _can't_ be some coincidence. I'm pretty sure that copy was an illusion you made."

"Huh, you're right..." K'Nip realized.

"Okay, even if I _do_ have the power of Dreams, we can't just go tell everyone this! I mean, everyone will think it's a bunch of lies! That it's blasphemy!"

"Another good point," K'Nip said.

"So this'll just stay a secret with us," Ehtycs agreed.

"Good enough for me," Noitome added.

"Good, I'm enough of a freak to the others as it is," I sighed. "Now, who's up for a game?"

* * *

So, waddaya think? Sorry I've been gone for so long...

And if someone says 'Drakish', that's the dragon equivalent of childish.

Names:

Vharsi: Vahr-see (I keep forgetting to add him)

K'Nip: Kay-nip

Zetan: Zay-tan

Korin: Kohr-in

If anyone can figure out where I got the idea for Zetan's name, I'll give you a virtual cookie. Double for those who can figure out what I do to make special names (and for Wolfy3433, you may not guess! You already know the secret to special names!)

Again, color names came from:

_www. colblindor.c_

_om_

_/color- name- hue/_

...You know...without the spaces...

...Bye...

...No seriously, bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Training Crash

Okay, the introduction to PSI! For those of you, for whatever reason, don't know what PSI is, it's basically psychic powers. PSI is short for psionic. Psychic powers were the main powers used in the Mother/EarthBound video game series.

For those who DO know EarthBound, the PSI will sound unfamiliar. Well, this takes place thousands of years before the actual Mother series, and only the dragons have PSI, so of course the names will be different. That and I've played a bit with what each PSI does. *sheepish look* The PSI in To Rise and Fall are the ancient, stronger versions of the PSI in EarthBound/Mother, so here's a list:

Ancient Name - Current Name - Class

LightningStrike – Thunder - Offense  
IceShine – Freeze - Offense  
FlameBurst – Fire - Offense  
WhiteBurn – Flash - Offense  
BlackFreeze – Darkness - Offense  
StarFall – StarStorm - Offense  
BrainShock – (same name) - Offense  
SleepSpell – Hypnosis - Defense  
SoulFreeze – Paralysis - Defense  
QuickHeal - Healing/SuperHealing - Healing  
LifeUp – (same name) - Healing  
LightShield - Shield/PowerShield (ya don't say!) - Defense  
EnergySwitch – Magnet - Defense  
PowerBeam - Beam (look at LightShield's parentheses) - Offense  
QuickFlash - Teleport/4th D-Slip - Multi  
CounterStrike - Counter (look at PowerBeam's parentheses) - Defense  
EarthQuake – Ground - Offense

...GEEZ! HOW MANY PSI ABILITIES ARE THERE?

Trivia Fact: An anthropologist (not naming names) theorized that we negatively react to snakes, large cats, and birds of prey because of our decend from apes, and dragons have features of all three, which is why similar-featured dragons appeared in so many independent cultures. This is also why I give dragons somewhat (depending on your outlook) cat-like behavior in this story. I found that fact in Wikipedia, under Dragons, and Animals That May Have Inspired Dragons.

* * *

To Rise and Fall

Chapter 3: Training Crash

* * *

"Hey Father! Ehtycs and K'Nip are here!" Noitome cried. I jolted up. Finally! We could start!

Okay, let me fill you in. Yesterday, Father found 'Tome and I, still bleeding from the wounds Zetan gave us. Ehtycs, K'Nip, 'Tome and I were forced to tell him everything, power of Dreams and all. He believed us, and even let Ehtycs' father Korin and my mother Siha in on it. Korin confirmed Ehtycs' theory. I do have the power of Dreams, what he called Realistic Illusion. All three adults swore not to tell anyone.

But that's beside the point.

The point is, Rehcra decided it was time to train us in PSI and flight. Of course, with Rehcra being the only high-level PSI user out of the three, he would be the one to teach you know me, then you can guess I was extremely excited. I've said it once, I'll say it again: it's been my lifelong dream to fly. PSI? Sure, why not? It's the _flying_ I'm really excited for.

"They're here? So soon?" Rehcra laughed. "Well, I've got some pretty eager students!"

"Korin's here too!" Noitome called.

"Come on, Noen." I stood and walked alongside my father to the cave entrance, where 'Tome was waiting. I looked out onto the path to see K'Nip and Ehtycs dashing down the path toward us, with Ehtycs' father - a black dragon with white crest-spikes and a white nose-bridge named Kolin - walking briskly behind them. "Kolin! How're things in EmberBreath?"

"Fine! They still haven't changed the sign from FireBreath to EmberBreath."

"It's been more than twenty years! When is Vharsi gonna get off of his lazy tail and fix it! The newcomers are getting confused!" The two shared a laugh.

Ehtycs and K'Nip rushed up to greet us.

"Hey guys!" They greeted.

"Hi!" I replied.

"'Sup?" Noitome called.

"I was so excited, I could barely sleep last night!" K'Nip cried.

"Noen here was the same," Noitome teased. "He eventually was so tired, he knocked out at dawn. Just woke up now."

"Well, I wonder if I snore as loud as you. No wait, you hold the record for it," I retorted.

"He's got you there," Ehtycs pointed out. "Remember when I came over that summer we met? I've never heard anyone snore as loud as you." Noitome's expression turned pouty.

"We'll, what're we waiting for?" K'Nip asked. "Let's get started!"

I stood with 'Tome and K'Nip to my left and Ehytcs to my right, in the very same clearing 'Tome and I'd fought Zetan yesterday. Rehcra stood across from us, his Islamic Green eyes slowly sweeping over the four of us. As his eyes passed over mine, I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. For my father, he was exemplary at acting cold and emotionless.

"Okay, now it's time I teach you PSI," Rehcra stated. The others and I began to fidget with excitement. "There are four main styles of PSI Wielding. There is the Healing, Offensive, Defensive, and Multi Classes. The Healing Class learns no attacks; instead they rely on their own physical strength and learn healing moves a one or two defensive moves. Offensive is rather obvious, with the exception of one or two Defensive moves, and Defensive Class learns shielding moves, and counter moves, though they may learn an offensive move or two. The Multi Class learns moves from all Classes."

As Rehcra explained the classes, I snuck glances at my twin and my friends. I glanced at Noitome when I heard Healing. He'd like that. Sure, he'd be more likely to go for Multi, but he was as proud of his strength as I was of my speed. He wouldn't choose to learn any offensive moves. I glanced at Ehtycs when I heard Defensive Class. He wasn't really someone to get up in your face. He preferred to stay back and avoid sight. And I looked at K'Nip when I heard Offensive Class. It fit her quite well.

"Today," Rehcra began, "you will choose which path you will follow, and I will teach you a move depending on which you choose. Noitome?"

"I choose Multi Class, but I choose to learn mainly Healing and Defensive moves, not Offensive."

"I thought as much. Ehtycs?"

"I choose Offensive Class."

I stared at Ehtycs. What kind of curveball was _this_? Wait...I bet K'Nip was choosing Defensive Class now.

Rehcra's eyes flashed with shock before it disappeared. "Very well. K'Nip and Noen?"

"I choose Defensive Class," K'Nip answered. Yes, I called it!

"And I choose Multi Class," I said. Why wouldn't I? It's pretty much everything combined into one! Of course, I wouldn't have three times the moves Ehtycs and K'Nip had, but oh well!

"Alright then. I will teach you all one PSI move a week, so I don't overstimulate you all and so I give you enough time to practice your moves. We'll be going by alphabetical order. Which means Ehtycs is up first."

"What move am I learning first?" Ehtycs asked.

Rehcra replied, "This is one of the three basic elemental attacks, known as PSI LightningStrike. It has the power to summon lightning to your aid." I tried in vain to contain my awe. Ehtycs is going to be chucking bolts of lightning everywhere? Awesome! "To be able to perform this attack, or any other PSI skill in general, you have to use your mind," Rehcra continued. "It doesn't matter how physically strong you are - you have to have the mental fortitude to handle these attacks. Of course, because we're all different, there's no set of instructions telling us how to learn this attack. You have to think - what is lightning to you? Think for a moment."

Ehtycs nodded and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Several moments passed until he opened his eyes, with his pupils glowing Golden Yellow, and lightning began crackling, surrounding his body with small Pale Turquoise bolts.

"Good! Now lash out at me!" Rehcra demanded, making Noitome, K'Nip and I begin staring at him like he was mad.

"PSI LIGHTNINGSTRIKE!" Ehtycs shouted, releasing the energy the lightning bolts built up in a flash of bright Pale Turquoise light. The bolts that surrounded him merged together into one and shot toward Rehcra. The navy-blue dragon muttered something I couldn't hear, and in the split second before the lightning hit him, a Malachite Green shield surrounded him and absorbed the lightning. The shield then vanished, and Rehcra, despite his exhausted panting, was grinning like a mad-dragon.

"Perfect!" Rehcra praised. "I don't think I've ever met someone with as much talent for LightningStrike as you, boy! Keep it up, and maybe you'll catch Dragon Leader Vharsi's attention! He always liked to have high level PSI users as his warriors." Ehtycs smiled sheepishly. "You're next, K'Nip."

As Ehtycs replaced K'Nip by my left side, I whispered to him, "That. Was. Awesome!"

Ehtycs' sheepish smile just grew. "Thanks."

I quickly whispered, "No problem," and looked forward at K'Nip and Rehcra.

"Okay K'Nip, I will be teaching you the most basic of all Defensive moves: PSI LightShield," Rehcra said. "Now, I'm going to use a weak PSI attack, and you have to concentrate on shielding yourself from the attack as it steadily grows stronger. Got it?"

K'Nip nodded and her eyes became unfocused, signifying her concentration. Slowly they began to glow an Orchid Violet. Rehcra's eyes began to glow Malachite Green and he shouted, "PSI FLAMEBURST!" A jet of flame roared as it flew toward K'Nip, but she muttered a command to herself and an Orchid Violet shield formed around her, absorbing the attack. I'm guessing that she said PSI LightShield to herself, and so did Father when he taught Ehtycs LightningStrike.

Unlike the last time, the glow in both dragon and drako's eyes didn't falter. Again and again, father used PSI FlameBurst, PSI LightningStrike, and even an icy attack called PSI IceShine. Yet, even as I saw the strain apparent on K'Nip's face, her legs trembling from effort and beads of sweat trailing down the sides of her face, the shield never faltered or failed. Finally, the glow left Father's eyes. He nodded in signal, and both the shield and the Orchid Violet glow in K'Nip's eyes dissipated. She crumpled to the ground in exhaustion before picking herself back up.

"That was excellent, K'Nip," Rechra reassured. "Keep on practicing and you'll be able to bring up that shield and hold it without blinking." K'Nip grinned at the thought, going back to stand at Ehtycs' side to replace Noitome, who now stood in front of Father.

"Well, you're quite eager, aren't you, Noitome? It should be Noen who goes next, but I'll let it slide this time. The first thing I'll teach you is PSI LifeUp. This is a Healing skill, one of two, and this one heals anything having to do with blood – a blood disease for example. This will not heal a broken bone or anything like that, so take note. I'll teach you the move for that another day. For now, let's focus on LifeUp." Rehcra quickly lashed out and slashed Noitome's side. Noitome, caught off guard, gaped in surprise. "Now, I want you to focus on healing that wound. Do it in any way you like, as long as it ends up closed and scar less," Rehcra instructed.

Noitome stared at the wound, focusing his mental energies. His eyes began to glow a Viking Blue, and as he muttered to himself the color enveloped the wound and the blood that flowed in streams from it. It seemed like instead of bleeding blood, Noitome was bleeding fresh water. Then the wound began to seal itself as the blood disappeared entirely. There was only a fading line of glowing Viking Blue that faded at the same time the light in 'Tome's eyes did. Father nodded in approval as his eyes shone with pride. Noitome looked back and nodded, switching places with me without a word. Not that any were needed.

"For you, Noen, I think you could learn PSI WhiteBurn. It's a bit difficult, but I bet you could master it of you tried. Let me demonstrate," Rehcra's eyes began to glow Malachite Green, but it was fierce and strong as he shouted, "PSI WHITEBURN!" To my awe, flashes and sparks of a color between Light Green and Magic Mint flew about in front of Rehcra. Each flash and spark looked different from the last. It fascinated me to no end. When the sparks finally fizzed out and the glow dimmed from Father's eyes, he flicked his tail. The meaning was simple – _you try_.

I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. I had nothing else to focus on, so I focused on the light show Rehcra had just put on. I felt something build up…a kind of pressure in the back of my head. The blood began to roar in my ears and I swear I could hear my own heart. As I envisioned Rehcra's PSI WhiteBurn, I saw the Light Green of the sparks and flashes slowly change to a Misty Rose Violet, a much lighter shade of Scarlet Red. Though I was vaguely aware of myself shouting, I couldn't hear it over the roar in my ears and the beating in my own chest. I opened my eyes as I shouted, noting the Scarlet Red glow at the edges of my vision, and watching in awe as the Misty Rose Violet sparked in front of me, just like I'd envisioned. Rehcra simply beamed, his Islamic Green eyes shining in such pride that if it was like water, Rehcra would _drown_ in his own pride.

"Great, Noen! I knew you could do it if you set your mind to it! You've got _drive_, Noen, never lose that. It will be a great help to you," Rehcra advised. "Now for the main event – flight." It was then that the three of us could no longer contain our excitement. We began to fidget and twitch, and we all began to grin like idiots. But who cares? We're finally going to learn how to _fly_!

"Everyone stand in a line and face that large gap in between the trees," Rehcra commanded. The four of us rushed to comply, the adrenaline already pumping through our veins. We all stood, about two feet apart, with Rehcra standing on the opposite end from me. "Okay, when I say, you're all going to run for the gap in the trees. Be careful to listen to my commands as you do so. Are you all ready?" We all nodded so quickly, I'm surprised one of us didn't break their neck. "Then _go_!"

The four of us charged for the gap in the trees. Naturally, I pulled ahead rather quickly. Ehtycs was right behind me, K'Nip was third, and Noitome was last. "Jump, all of you!" Rehcra demanded as we neared the trees. I leapt forward, my instincts demanding me to flap my wings. I quickly flapped, trying to gain height, but I felt myself begin to falter. "Steady now!" Rehcra warned. I tried to flap at a steady beat like Rehcra advised, but I still felt myself faltering. I flapped harder and harder, feeling the muscles that connected my wings to my back strain and scream in protest. Though I tried my hardest to get myself airborne, I ended up tumbling to the ground and falling against one of the trees so that I was upside down with my upper back on the ground and my lower back against the tree. I was panting with exhaustion, and I looked up to see the worried face of my father.

"Are you okay, Noen?" He asked.

"Just peachy," I muttered sarcastically. Hearing my sarcasm, Rehcra chuckled. I picked myself up from the ground and ran over to where I'd started to try again.

Overall, I think I tried like, ten times. The result was always the same – with me crashed against the tree. It wasn't fair – Ehtycs, K'Nip, and even _Noitome_ got it on their first try, and we _all_ know that Noitome has quite a bit of weight on him (thanks to his muscles). So what was wrong with _me_? Rehcra's worry was obvious – it seemed that most dragons were able to get off the ground (albeit very clumsily) on their first, second, or third try. It was my tenth, and so far I had no luck. Noitome always encouraged me, convincing me to try yet again, but nothing changed. Eventually Korin came in to take a look.

Korin circled around me, observing closely, especially around where my wings connected to my back. He hesitated, his unfocused eyes narrowed in deep thought. They then suddenly refocused, anguished and sympathetic.

"Korin?" Rehcra asked. "Did you come to a conclusion?" Ehtycs, K'Nip and Noitome began to look at Korin, silently begging for him to share.

"Yes," The black dragon murmured, though he didn't seem too pleased with it. While that raised my suspicions, that also peaked my curiousity.

"And?" I pressed. "What's wrong?"

Korin sighed sadly. "This news isn't very pleasing, but it's unfortunately true. Noen's build, while it allows him to have such great speed, also hinders his strength. Strength he needs to lift off." He looked me straight in the eye as it dawned on me. No, it couldn't be! It just couldn't… Korin then said the words I never wanted him to say…

"Noen will never be able to fly."

I _swear_ something shattered.

* * *

Oh, carp. Things are getting real. Noen can't fly.

Okay, if you don't feel at least a little sorry for the guy, think if this: you are unable to achieve your lifelong dream because of something you took pride in. That's rather depressing.

ANOTHER THING: 'Cuz no one guessed, no one gets the cookie, but Zetan's name (despite the pronounciantion being similar to _another_ name) is actually based off of the Greek letter Zeta, which would be like our modern Z (even though its like, the fifth letter in the Greek alphabet)

Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm thinking of writing a oneshot when this is done...maybe one about H'Taed. I love messing with his character. XD

~Blazey, out!


End file.
